


Sam's Inferno

by StraightFromThePit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Anal Sex, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, One Shot Collection, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StraightFromThePit/pseuds/StraightFromThePit
Summary: Nove volte in cui Lucifero ha reso la vita di Sam un inferno e una volta in cui Sam gliel'ha fatta pagare.





	1. Primo Cerchio

**Author's Note:**

> Ehiii, ciao a tutti!  
> Per prima cosa volevo avvertirvi che questa è una fanfiction (una raccolta di one shot, più che altro) molto cupa e grafica, per cui se siete sensibili alle tematiche indicate nelle tag, non leggete! Secondo, Sam è il mio personaggio preferito e gli voglio un bene dell'anima nonostante le sofferenze che gli faccio patire nelle mie storie. Niente di quello che gli ha fatto Lucifero, nel canon come in questa fic, è in alcun modo perdonabile.  
> Infine, questa raccolta arriva fino alla fine della tredicesima stagione, per cui se seguite soltanto la serie in italiano, per ovvi motivi troverete degli spoiler.  
> Questo è tutto, credo. Buona lettura! :')

**Limbo**  
**_Non battezzati – Coloro che non conobbero la salvezza divina_**

Sam si svegliò consapevole della presenza sdraiata accanto a lui nel letto. Non si scompose. Si girò su un fianco e ammirò in silenzio la sagoma della donna che amava.  
Jessica era sdraiata sulla schiena. La chioma bionda e ricciola sparsa sul cuscino, gli occhi azzurri persi a contemplare il soffitto, la labbra rosse leggermente aperte da cui usciva un respiro leggero. La sua Jessica, così bella. Sembrava un angelo.  
Sam quasi rise al suo stesso pensiero. Jess era molto più bella di un angelo, e molto più gentile. Era il tipo di angelo di cui sua madre era solita raccontargli prima di metterlo a dormire, secondo quanto sosteneva Dean. L’angioletto sulla sua spalla che Mary credeva lo avrebbe sempre protetto.  
Era soltanto un sogno, eppure era così realistico. Jessica era esattamente come la ricordava. Prima che il fuoco la divorasse.  
Sentì gli occhi colmarsi di lacrime.  
Jess se ne accorse. Portò una mano sorprendentemente fredda al suo volto e lo accarezzò con gentilezza per calmarlo.  
“Va tutto bene, Sam”, sussurrò. “Sono qui con te. Sono qui. Non vado da nessuna parte”.  
Sam scosse il capo.  
“Ma questo è solo un sogno”, disse, vincendo il groppo in gola. “Tu non sei reale”.  
Jess sorrise in maniera quasi giocosa.  
“Certo che è un sogno. Ma perché mai dovrebbe voler dire che non è reale?”  
Jess posò anche l’altra mano sul volto di Sam, quindi intrecciò le dita dietro alla sua nuca, tirandolo, gentile ma ferma, verso di sé. Sam si lasciò tirare giù finché la sua bocca fu su quella della ragazza.  
Si chiese perché la Jessica del suo sogno fosse tanto fredda, quando quella reale era sempre stata così calda. Se ne dimenticò in fretta non appena Jess inziò a muovere le labbra sulle sue, catturandolo in un bacio ardente di passione. La sua bocca era soffice proprio come la ricordava.  
Sam tuffò una mano nei suoi capelli. Giocò con i riccioli biondi, una vecchia abitudine che puntualmente finiva per esasperare la ragazza. Questa volta, però, nessun rimprovero venne da parte sua.  
Sam si staccò a fatica dalle sue labbra.  
“Ti amo”, sussurrò.  
“Anch’io, Sam. Anch’io”.  
Jessica lo catturò in un altro bacio. Questa volta, Sam sentì la lingua vellutata di lei premere contro la sua bocca in una muta richiesta d’accesso. Sorpreso, dischiuse le labbra, lasciandola entrare. La vera Jessica non lo aveva mai fatto, realizzò. Di solito era lui a prendere l’iniziativa.  
La cosa, tuttavia, non lo infastidì. Da qualche tempo si sentiva così triste, così sperduto, da essere più che volenteroso di lasciare a lei il controllo e permettere che fosse lei a prendersi cura di lui.  
Sam mugolò quando Jess iniziò a succhiare e mordicchiare il suo labbro inferiore con forza. Gli fece un po’ male, ma allo stesso tempo era piacevole ed eccitante.  
Le mani della ragazza avevano lasciato la sua nuca e adesso correvano lungo il suo corpo, accarezzando le braccia, le scapole, la schiena, giù fino ai glutei. Il respiro di Sam accelerò mentre il calore invadeva il suo corpo. Si strinse ancora di più a lei e inspirò a fondo il suo profumo. Dio quanto gli era mancata.  
Questa volta fu Jess a tirarsi indietro quando Sam le infilò una  
mano sotto la maglietta.  
“Sam, che cosa stai facendo?”, chiese, scrutandolo con attenti occhi azzurri, come a voler leggere la sua anima.  
Sam si staccò subito da lei.  
“Scusami”, disse. Si mise a sedere, confuso. “Pensavo lo volessi”. Dopotutto, era stata lei a cominciare.  
Jess sorrise dolcemente.  
“Non parlavo di quello, stupidino. Parlavo di te. Qui. Da solo, in una cittadina sperduta, a lavorare come barista part-time. Sam, che cosa stai facendo?”  
Sam sospirò. Non si stupì neppure che lei sapesse tutte quelle cose di lui. Era tutto un sogno, si rammentò.  
Si mise a sedere sul lato del letto, in modo da dare la schiena alla ragazza. Giocherellò con la moquette con le dita dei piedi per alcuni secondi. Sentì Jessica muoversi dietro di lui.  
“Dovevo farlo, Jess”, disse infine. “Era l’unico modo per raccogliere i pezzi e rimetterli- _rimettermi_ insieme. Ho avuto a che fare con un bel po’ di brutte cose, di recente. Io ho… ho finito per perdere me stesso”.  
Si riferiva al sangue demoniaco, naturalmente.  
“Non ti sei perso, Sam”, lo contraddisse Jess.  
Sam si voltò per incrociare i suoi occhi. Notò che per qualche motivo erano più chiari di come li ricordava. Invece di essere turchesi come un lago d’estate, erano pallidi e freddi come il ghiaccio. Qualcosa in quegli occhi lo mise a disagio.  
Si girò nuovamente a guardare la stanza buia.  
“Che cosa intendi?”  
“Non è mai stato il sangue. Né Ruby, o Lilith. Eri tu. Sei sempre stato tu”.  
Sam deglutì. Jessica stava dicendo ad alta voce la stessa cosa che lui si era ripetuto per tanto tempo.  
_È tutta colpa tua. Sei tu ad essere sbagliato._  
_Scherzo della natura._  
_Mostro._  
“Non essere duro con te stesso, Sam”.  
Sam chiuse gli occhi quando le dita sottili di lei gli accarezzarono i capelli, sistemandogli una ciocca ribelle dietro all’orecchio. Si abbandonò con disperazione a quel tocco gentile, bramoso di un contatto umano, bisognoso di qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa che riempisse il baratro nero nel suo petto.  
“Non puoi farci niente”, continuò la ragazza. “È la tua natura”.  
“Ti sbagli”, mormorò Sam. “Le persone possono cambiare. C’è speranza”.  
“No”, replicò Jessica quietamente. “Non c’è”.  
Sam aggrottò la fronte, non capendo.  
“Perché mi dici queste cose?”  
La mano della ragazza si fece in qualche modo più pesante sulla sua spalla.  
“Perché tu mi hai liberato”, disse una voce maschile alle sue spalle.  
Sam si voltò di scatto, inorridito. Un attimo dopo si era scrollato la mano di dosso e si era allontanato di due metri buoni dal letto.  
Seduto sul letto, al posto della ragazza che amava, c’era un uomo dall’aspetto assolutamente normale. Biondo, di media statura, sulla quarantina, indossava una maglia verde e un paio di jeans. Tuttavia Sam riconobbe i suoi occhi color ghiaccio come quelli della persona che aveva appena baciato.  
“Tu sai chi sono”, continuò l’uomo con tranquillità.  
Sì, Sam lo sapeva. Con assoluta certezza, sapeva chi, o meglio cosa, si trovava davanti.  
“Lucifero”, sussurrò.  
Lucifero annuì soddisfatto. Si alzò lentamente dal letto. Sam fece un altro paio di passi indietro per buona misura. Non che avrebbe potuto fare alcunché se il Diavolo avesse deciso di attaccare.  
“Sei una persona difficile da trovare, Sam. Non mi dirai dove sei, non è vero?”  
Sam fu innondato dal sollievo per un istante. Dunque era un sogno. Lucifero non era veramente lì, non poteva ferirlo in alcun modo. Poi però si chiese se fosse vero. Dopotutto, le labbra di Jessica poco prima erano sembrate molto reali.  
A quel pensiero fu invaso dal disgusto e dalla rabbia.  
“Che cosa vuoi da me?”, ringhiò.  
Lucifero chinò appena il capo, un muto gesto di riconoscenza.  
“È grazie a te se sono libero di camminare sulla Terra. Voglio darti un regalo. Voglio darti tutto”.  
Sam provò se possibile ancora più rabbia nel sentirsi ricordare suo fallimento, di come era stato ingannato da Ruby e portato ad uccidere Lilith, rompendo così l’ultimo sigillo che teneva il Diavolo confinato.  
“Io non voglio niente da te”, scandì.  
Lucifero sospirò. Sam fu confuso da come sembrasse realmente dispiaciuto.  
“Mi dispiace, Sam. Davvero. Ma vedi, Nick qui”, e accennò al suo tramite, “è soltanto un’improvvisazione. Il piano B. A malapena può contenermi senza prendere fuoco”.  
Il ragazzo aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Cosa intendi?”  
Lucifero avanzò lentamente verso di lui. Sam fece un paio di passi indietro, ma poi si sforzò di fermarsi e affrontare il Diavolo a testa alta. Se Lucifero aveva intenzione di ucciderlo, non poteva fermarlo, ma neanche si sarebbe rannicchiato in un angolo a piangere.  
“Perché credi che sia stato proprio tu a liberarmi?”  
Lucifero si fermò a un metro da lui.  
“Sei tu, Sam. Sei il mio tramite. Il mio vero tramite”.  
Shock.  
Orrore.  
Terrore.  
Le emozioni innondarono Sam come se una diga si fosse spezzata dentro di lui.  
“No”, sussurò, in negazione totale.  
“Sì”, ribatté Lucifero compiaciuto.  
“No”.  
Non poteva essere vero. Semplicemente non poteva. Certo, sapeva che Dean era il tramite di Michele, e la cosa aveva senso. Dean era l’Uomo Giusto e pertanto era destinato a diventare la Spada del Principe del Paradiso.  
Ma essere il tramite di Lucifero? Lui, Sam Winchester?  
_Che razza di uomo può essere, il vero tramite del Diavolo sulla Terra?_  
Sebbene Sam fosse consapevole di essere uno scherzo della natura, non si era mai definito malvagio. Se Lucifero non stava mentendo, però, allora ci doveva essere qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato in lui, persino peggiore del sangue demoniaco o dei poteri psichici.  
Poi venne il terrore. Satana era a due passi di distanza da lui e lo stava informando che lo avrebbe indossato come abito per le danze.  
“Non succederà mai”, disse con voce tremante.  
“Mi spiace, ma succederà eccome”, lo contraddisse il Diavolo.  
Si mosse per avvicinarsi ancora di più a lui, e Sam, nonostante i suoi propositi di poco prima, si scansò rapidamente.  
“Ti troverò, Sam, e quando accadrà, tu mi lascerai entrare. Ne sono sicuro”.  
Sam quasi sorrise quando capì ciò che Lucifero intendeva.  
“Ti serve il mio permesso”.  
“Certo”. Lucifero incrociò le braccia, sembrando quasi offeso. “Sono un angelo”.  
“Te lo puoi scordare”, gli sbatté in faccia Sam. “Non accadrà mai. Mi ucciderò piuttosto che lasciarti entrare”.  
La sua audacia di prima era tornata grazie alla consapevolezza di poter combattere, di potersi opporre in qualche modo. Non era inerme, dopotutto.  
Lucifero si mosse lentamente verso di lui e questa volta il ragazzo rimase dov’era. Era più alto di quasi tutta la testa e sfruttò ogni centimetro di questo vantaggio.  
L’arcangelo si fece veramente troppo vicino per i suoi gusti. In qualsiasi momento avrebbe potuto alzare una mano e toccarlo.  
I pensieri di Sam ritornarono al bacio di poco prima. Le sua guance si colorarono di rosso per la vergogna. Se soltanto avesse saputo che quella non era Jess...  
“E io ti riporterò indietro, Sam”, disse piano il Diavolo.  
Ogni traccia di sfida e impertinenza sul viso del giovane Winchester fu spazzata via dalla disperazione.  
Lucifero sollevò una mano. Sam non realizzò cosa stesse succedendo finché non non sentì dita fredde sfiorargli il viso.  
Schiaffò via la mano.  
“Non toccarmi”, lo avvertì, mettendo tra lui e l’altro quanto più spazio possibile prima che il muro della stanza lo fermasse.  
L’arcangelo sospirò di nuovo. Lo faceva spesso, notò Sam. Appariva così stanco, e triste. Dava l’idea di stare portando un peso dentro di sé.  
Sam realizzò che il Diavolo non era affatto come veniva raffigurato nei film, rosso, con corna e forcone e l’immancabile risata malvagia, sempre pronto a gioire delle sofferenze altrui. Il suo tramite, Nick, non era affatto impressionante, con il suo corpo molle e rilassato e quel paio di jeans. Sembrava soltanto un uomo triste e molto, molto stanco.  
Per dirla tutta, Satana non bruciava neppure. Piuttosto, era gelido.  
“Sam… mi si spezza il cuore per te. Quello che hai fatto… e che devi ancora fare...” L’ennesimo sospiro. “Se soltanto ci fosse un altro modo… ma non c’è”.  
Sam gli avrebbe creduto. Veramente. Avrebbe creduto che Lucifero era una povera vittima incompresa, ingiustamente intrappolato, costretto a combattere una guerra contro la sua volontà. Gli avrebbe creduto, ma l’adrenalina nelle sue vene glielo impediva. La consapevolezza di trovarsi davanti Satana stesso gli impediva di fidarsi del volto gentile e dispiaciuto di Nick. Ogni fibra del suo essere, ogni parte del suo istinto di cacciatore gli urlava di non fidarsi.  
“Non ti mentirò mai”, continuò Lucifero. “Non ti ingannerò mai. Ma tu mi dirai di sì”.  
“Te lo puoi scordare”, ripeté il ragazzo, ma la sua voce non era più decisa come prima.  
Lucifero sembrava così sicuro che gli avrebbe detto di sì. Sam non pensava fosse possibile, tuttavia stava cominciando a sospettare di non conoscere se stesso come credeva.  
Lucifero sembrò leggergli nella mente – e probabilmente lo fece davvero.  
“Ti conosco meglio di quanto tu conosca te stesso”, gli disse con un sorriso. “Tu mi lascerai entrare, Sam. Io lo so”.  
Sam scosse piano il capo.  
“Perché io?”, chiese, disperato.  
“Perché dovevi essere tu, Sam. Da sempre, dovevi essere tu”.  
Sam sentì gli angoli degli occhi pizzicare. Strizzò le palpebre per ricacciare indietro le lacrime, odiando l’idea di mostrare più debolezza di quanto già non avesse fatto.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi, Lucifero era sparito.

Sam si risvegliò bruscamente. Si tirò a sedere e si guardò attorno con frenesia. Nessuno. Non c’era nessuno.  
Sospirò di sollievo.  
_Era solo un sogno. Soltanto un brutto sogno._  
Aggrottò la fronte, cercando di ricordare i dettagli dell’incubo. Gli sembrava che ci fosse Jessica… e Lucifero. Scosse il capo. Doveva essere stato proprio uno strano sogno.  
Fuori era ancora buio. Diede un’occhiata all’orologio. Le quattro di notte. Sbadigliò, volendo niente più che rimettersi a dormire.  
Si mise sotto le coperte con un brivido.  
_Però… certo che fa freddo in questa stanza._  
Sam si paralizzò di colpo.  
_Freddo..._  
Colto da un pensiero improvviso, si portò le mani al labbro inferiore. Era gonfio e faceva male, come se qualcuno lo avesse morso. Nella sua mente lampeggiò l’immagine di due occhi di ghiaccio e la sensazione di labbra morbide sulle sue, insieme al sapore di una lingua nella sua bocca.  
Si sentì gelare il sangue nelle vene.  
I ricordi del sogno, se di un sogno si era trattato, ritornarono con la potenza di un fiume in piena. Jess, il bacio, Lucifero, la scoperta di essere il vero tramite del Diavolo.  
Era vero, comprese. Non se lo era immaginato. Era tutto vero.  
_Perché io?_  
Solo, nell’oscurità della camera del motel, Sam si disperò. Il disagio al labbro non era nulla in confronto all’angoscia che avvertiva dentro di sé.  
Tutta la sua vita era stata un grande show dell’orrore. La morte di sua madre, essere cresciuto come un cacciatore, l’assassinio di Jessica, la sua stessa morte, seguita dal sacrificio di Dean, il sangue demoniaco che Azazel gli aveva fatto colare in bocca da bambino e quello che Ruby lo aveva convinto a bere.  
Il Male lo seguiva. Ovunque andasse, qualsiasi cosa facesse, non poteva liberarsi di quella oscurità. Era dannato.  
S _am Winchester. Lo scherzo della natura. Il Ragazzo Re. Il ragazzo con il sangue demoniaco. Il tramite del Diavolo._  
La disperazione riempì ogni angolo della sua anima. Arrivò insieme a una consapevolezza dolorosa.  
Non c’era fuga possibile per lui.  
Non c’era salvezza.


	2. Secondo Cerchio

_**Lussuriosi** _

Sam ci aveva provato. Davvero.  
Aveva raccolto tutta la sua rabbia e il suo desiderio di prevalere, pronto a usare quei sentimenti come un’arma nello scontro mentale contro il Diavolo. Aveva bevuto galloni di sangue demoniaco per prepararsi, contaminando il suo corpo in modo irreparabile, al punto che se fosse sopravvissuto, non sarebbe mai più riuscito a purificarsi; la sua dipendenza lo avrebbe distrutto. Teneva gli anelli dei Cavalieri in tasca – doveva soltanto resistere pochi secondi, il tempo di gettarli a terra, pronunciare la formula per aprire la Gabbia e saltare. Dean era lì, al suo fianco, pronto a sostenerlo nello svolgimento del piano.  
Sam era pronto, più di quanto fosse mai stato in vita sua. Aveva paura, certo, poiché saltava verso un destino ignoto, ma era anche sicuro di sé e della propria forza.  
Invece tutto era andato maledettamente storto.  
“ _Sì_ ”.  
Lucifero aveva chiuso gli occhi, e una luce accecante aveva riempito l’edificio. Quasi cinque secondi per spostarsi da Nick al nuovo tramite. Meno di due per sottomettere Sam.  
Non c’era partita, Sam lo aveva compreso in un istante, con orrore. Lucifero era semplicemente troppo forte. Era come un bambino di tre anni in confronto a un pugile professionista.  
Sam si era preparato per una lotta, ma non ce n’era stata alcuna. Semplicemente, nel momento in cui Satana aveva preso possesso del suo corpo, era stato schiacciato dalla potenza dell’arcangelo, relegato in un angolo della sua mente, imprigionato nel suo stesso corpo.  
Era stato costretto a guardare Lucifero giocare con suo fratello e spezzargli il cuore. Non avrebbe mai dimenticato l’espressione distrutta sul volto di Dean quando aveva realizzato la sconfitta.  
Ma per quanto il dolore di suo fratello fosse terribile, non era la cosa peggiore, né lo era il fatto di non poter muovere il proprio corpo. Ciò che più gli risultava insostenibile era la vicinanza con Lucifero.  
Vicinanza non rendeva l’idea.  
Erano legati, incollati, cuciti insieme nella carne e nello spirito, impossibile capire dove finisse l’uno e dove iniziasse l’altro. La Grazia dell’arcangelo si fondeva con l’anima del ragazzo in un modo che, se fosse stato in possesso della sua bocca, lo avrebbe fatto urlare dall’orrore. Era come essere intrappolato in una bufera di neve, gelida e spietata.  
La sua stessa anima era contaminata. La sua mente scoperta. Ogni suo ricordo, pensiero e desiderio apparteneva al Diavolo. Il suo corpo, be’, il suo corpo non era più suo.  
Aveva perso sé stesso e Dean. Aveva perso la battaglia.  
_Patetico._  
_Non essere così duro con te stesso, Sam_ , gli rispose Lucifero. _Non avevi alcuna speranza di vincere._  
Nella sua testa, la voce di Lucifero suonava ancora come quella di Nick. Una piccola pietà: almeno nella sua testa, la voce di Sam rimaneva la sua.  
Se avesse potuto, Sam gli avrebbe tirato un pugno in faccia. Non voleva la sua parodia di pietà. Voleva prendere il Diavolo e farlo a pezzi. Voleva cancellare per sempre la devastante sensazione di impotenza che provava.  
Lucifero abbassò lo sguardo sulle proprie mani insanguinate, e di conseguenza Sam fece lo stesso. Il ragazzo sentì i muscoli delle guance tirarsi in un sorriso.  
_Sembra che non siamo poi tanto diversi, non è vero?_  
_Io non sono per niente come te_ , ribatté Sam disgustato.  
Lucifero si alzò in piedi. Scese le scale su cui era seduto fino a quel momento e camminò con calma in mezzo alla distesa di cadaveri mutilati, senza curarsi delle pozze di sangue.  
Guardare lo scempio che era stato compiuto con le sue stesse mani rivoltò lo stomaco di Sam – anch’essa era in realtà una sensazione fantasma, siccome Sam non era veramente più in controllo del suo stomaco. Ma in lui c’era altro oltre all’orrore. Nel suo petto si agitava qualcosa che rifiutò categoricamente di ammettere: una specie di oscura soddisfazione. Coloro che Lucifero aveva trucidato erano gli stessi demoni che lo avevano controllato e manipolato per tutta la vita, fingendo di essergli amici, mentre in realtà il loro unico scopo era quello di trasformarlo in un mostro – no, di spingerlo tra le braccia del Diavolo, poiché quello era stato ultimamente il piano di Azazel.  
Congratulazioni. Avevevano raggiunto l’obiettivo.  
E per questo erano stati trucidati.  
Lucifero calpestò distrattamente qualche viscera sulla sua strada fino all’unico specchio – frantumato – della stanza. Il Diavolo guardò nello specchio e Sam vide se stesso. Non il se stesso posseduto dal Diavolo, ma proprio se stesso, come sarebbe apparso se avesse avuto possesso del suo corpo, soprattutto per le espressioni facciali.  
Il volto nello specchio era distorto in una smorfia di rabbia, orrore e disperazione.  
“Mostro”, sputò in faccia a Lucifero.  
Le sue labbra non si mossero veramente, ma così apparve nello specchio.  
Lucifero non se la prese. Non ne aveva bisogno. Tanto, aveva vinto.  
“Perché?”, chiese, inclinando la testa di lato. “Perché ho ucciso dei demoni? O perché mi è piaciuto? Perché mi è piaciuto sentire la vita che li abbandonava, bagnarmi del loro sangue caldo, dimostrare il mio potere su di loro?” Lucifero sorrise. “Dimmi Sam, questa descrizione ti ricorda qualcuno?  
Sam rabbrividì. Naturalmente era quello l’obiettivo di Lucifero: ricordargli che lui, Sam Winchester, era un mostro tanto quanto il Diavolo.  
“Te l’ho già detto, ragazzino”, continuò Lucifero. “Siamo due facce della stessa medaglia. Due metà di un tutto”.  
“No”, ringhiò Sam. “Io so bene che cosa sei, come so che cosa sono. È vero, sono un mostro, uno scherzo della natura. Ma non sarò mai come te, brutto figlio di puttana”.  
Non gli importava di fare infuriare l’arcangelo. In effetti ci sperava. La calma sorridente di Lucifero era snervante.  
“Bravo, Sammy. Continua ad alimentare la tua rabbia. Ti rende persino più interessante”.  
A quelle parole, lo sguardo negli occhi di Lucifero si fece più intenso e quasi morboso. Il Diavolo si leccò il labbro inferiore. L’anima di Sam rabbrividì, e così fece il Sam nello specchio.  
In qualche modo Sam trovò la forza di ribattere. “Non chiamarmi così”, disse, tentando con scarso successo di suonare minaccioso.  
Lucifero finse un broncio. “Aw, non è giusto Sam. Lasci che Dean usi quel soprannome ma non io? Eppure siamo praticamente una famiglia”.  
Sam fece una smorfia.  
“Siamo perfino più vicini di quanto foste tu e Dean. Letteralmente. Voglio dire, Dean non è mai stato dentro di te, dico bene? Potrei sbagliarmi...”  
“Falla finita”, sibilò il ragazzo, disgustato dalle insinuazioni del Diavolo.  
Un gemito interruppe la conversazione.  
Lucifero distolse lo sguardo dallo specchio e Sam si ritrovò di nuovo intrappolato. Il Diavolo rivolse la sua attenzione alla sorgente del rumore.  
Una demone era in qualche modo sopravvissuta nonostante fosse stata sbudellata e la sua schiena spezzata, e cercava di trascinarsi verso l’uscita, lasciando una striscia di sangue dietro di sé.  
L’umore di Lucifero cambiò in un istante. In pochi secondi la sua Grazia passò dall’emanare un’energia calma e divertita – odiosamente calma e divertita, a parere di Sam – all’essere fredda e spietata, assassina. La tempesta gelida che era la Grazia dell’arcangelo divenne un uragano in cui l’anima del giovane Winchester fremette, prevedendo cosa sarebbe successo. Non era pronto ad avere altro sangue sulle proprie mani, a vedere la vita spegnersi nel corpo distrutto di quel demone che probabilmente, da qualche parte, aveva ancora un anima umana in sé.  
Lucifero ignorò le sue emozioni turbolente. Si avvicinò alla demone a passi lenti e misurati e stirò le labbra in un sorriso affilato. Era un predatore. La sua preda uggiolò terrorizzata e cercò di muoversi più velocemente, ma non aveva speranza. Anche se il suo corpo non fosse stato così rotto, non c’era modo di battere il Diavolo. Sam lo aveva imparato a sue spese e provò pena per quella povera disgraziata.  
L’arcangelo calciò la demone nelle costole. Ci fu un crack secco. La demone gridò e rotolò su se stessa.  
Sam la riconobbe. Era Rachel, la sua prima ragazza, la stessa che all’età di dodici anni gli aveva confessato di trovarlo carino con un sorriso tutto denti e apparecchio.  
_Bugie_ , pensò con un lampo di amarezza. Qualunque tipo di pietà provasse per la demone fu spazzata via così.  
Sentì il volto del Diavolo tendersi in un ghigno.  
_Ti piace, Sam? Ti piace vedere questa puttana impotente ai nostri piedi, non è così? Vederla implorare pietà, sapendo che non ne riceverà alcuna..._  
_Falla finita_ , sbottò Sam. _Uccidila e basta._  
Con calma, Lucifero si chinò ad afferrare Rachel per la collottola e la tirò su.  
“No, no”, piagnucolò la demone. “Ti prego, mio signore. Ti supplico, risparmiami”.  
Le lacrime scorrevano lungo il suo volto, mischiandosi con sangue e muco e quelli che dovevano essere pezzetti del cervello di un altro demone. Probabilmente le si erano attaccati alla faccia mentre strisciava.  
_Patetica_ , pensarono Sam e Lucifero contemporaneamente.  
Sam si pentì immediatamente di quel pensiero. Lucifero ridacchiò, deliziato. Serrò la presa sulla gola di Rachel, tagliando le suppliche.  
“Non sei degna della mia misericordia, puttana. Hai osato ingannare e manipolare il mio tramite, fingendo di provare dei sentimenti per lui quando in realtà volevi soltanto usarlo, tu e tutti gli altri scarafaggi come te”.  
La demone cercò di parlare, ma il fiato non riusciva a passare attraverso la sua gola. Allora mosse disperatamente le labbra. Per te, stava cercando dire. Per te.  
Lucifero chinò il capo.  
“Vero. E tra me e te, ti ringrazio per quello”. Il Diavolo sospirò. “Tuttavia, così facendo hai causato sofferenza a Sam Winchester, e questo non può essere perdonato. Peggio ancora, hai osato ficcare la tua lingua di troia nella bocca del mio tramite. Perciò capisci perché adesso ti strapperò la giugulare”. Fece l’occhiolino alla demone. “Devo prendermi cura della mia nuova ragazza”.  
Sam ringhiò oltraggiato per essere definito in quel modo. Allo stesso tempo detestava il fatto che il Diavolo avesse accesso alle memorie della sua vita privata, facendolo sentire indifeso e vulnerabile. Prima che potesse iniziare a inveire nella testa di Lucifero, però, il Diavolo affondò le dita come artigli nel collo della demone.  
Dalla bocca di Rachel uscì un suono orribile tra un lamento e un gorgoglio. Il suo corpo si contorse disperatamente e le sue dita artigliarono la mano di Lucifero, cercando di fargli lasciare la presa. Il Diavolo continuò imperterrito a penetrare la carne tenera del collo di Rachel fino a stringere le dita attorno alla trachea.  
Sam tentò inutilmente di chiudere gli occhi, inorridito da quello spettacolo raccapricciante. Odiava Rachel, la odiava con tutto il cuore, ma non avrebbe mai voluto una fine del genere per lei.  
_Ne sei sicuro?_ , sussurrò la vocina maligna di Lucifero.  
Sam doveva ammetterlo, c’era qualcosa di ipnotizzante nel modo in cui il corpo di Rachel si contorceva, soprattutto per come le sue gambe scalciavano freneticamente. La demone riuscì ad assestare più di un calcio a Lucifero, ma era come tirare calci a una roccia. C’era un certo fascino nella luce terrorizzata negli occhi di Rachel. La demone era stata potente, e ora invece era del tutto indifesa.  
Il ragazzo ricordò il suo primo bacio. Anche se all’epoca non ne aveva idea, Rachel sarebbe stata perfettamente in grado di spezzargli il collo. Invece si era limitata a giocare con lui come un gatto con un topo.  
Sam emise un grido silenzioso quando un getto caldo gli bagnò il viso. Il ribrezzo ritornò prepotente, cancellando l’assurdo fascino per la macraba scena.  
Poi Lucifero si leccò le labbra ricoperte di sangue, e il grido di Sam si tramutò in un gemito di desiderio quando il liquido dolce gli bagnò la lingua. Ne voleva di più. Molto di più.  
Appena riguadagnò un attimo di controllò su se stesso, costrinse la propria voce interiore a tacere, pieno di vergogna per quel momento di debolezza. Com’era possibile che nonostante tutto il suo corpo posseduto bramasse ancora il sangue demoniaco? Era dunque contaminato fino a questo punto?  
A Sam sembrò di avere marciume al posto del sangue nelle vene.  
Posseduto dal Diavolo, stava guardando le sue stesse mani strappare la trachea della sua ex ragazza; eppure, invece di essere disgustato, bramava di conficcare i denti dove ora affondavano le sue dita e bere fino all’ultima goccia.  
_Va tutto bene_ , Sammy, disse Lucifero con voce rassicurante. _So esattamente di che cosa hai bisogno._  
Un attimo dopo, la bocca di Lucifero era attaccata al collo della demone e succhiava con forza.  
Sam fu innondato dal piacere. La sua anima mugolò e si sciolse mentre il liquido denso e caldo gli pompava nelle vene. Era così buono. Così dolce. Così eccitante, come un’iniezione di adrenalina.  
Il suo appetito non era stato ancora pienamente saziato quando Lucifero gettò a terra il cadavere dilaniato e prosciugato di Rachel. D’altro canto, non credeva che sarebbe mai stato sazio.  
_Mostro_ , pensò, senza sapere se era rivolto a se stesso o a Lucifero.  
Si faceva schifo da solo. Dean aveva ragione. Era un mostro, un essere sbagliato. La sua anima corrotta non aveva più niente di umano.  
“Ti sbagli, Sam”, disse il Diavolo ad alta voce. “Sei ancora umano. Be’, per la maggior parte, per lo meno. Sarò onesto, la tua anima è piuttosto scura per un umano. Non è nera come quella di un demone, ma neppure immacolata. Sei corrotto, ragazzino”.  
Lucifero si rimise davanti allo specchio e Sam fu libero di parlare.  
“Falla finita”, supplicò. “Hai il mio corpo. Io non ti servo. Uccidimi”.  
Lucifero inclinò la testa, onestamente sorpreso.  
“Ora, perché mai farei una cosa simile? È così interessante con te qua dentro”, affermò, toccandosi la tempia con due dita.  
Sam emise un grugnito di rabbia. Subito dopo, grugnì per una ragione del tutto diversa.  
_Ma che diamine…?_  
L’estasi causata dal sangue demoniaco stava diminuendo, lasciando spazio a tutt’altro tipo di sensazione. Come il liquido che ruggiva assordante nelle sue vene si quietava, Sam fu più consapevole del suo corpo. In particolare, la sua attenzione fu attirata al di sotto della cintura.  
_No_ , pensò sconvolto. _No, no, no..._  
Era già abbastanza terribile provare piacere nel bere sangue di demone. Ma questo...  
Lucifero guardo giù con un sorriso.  
“Guarda un po’, sembra che qualcosa qui si sia risvegliato”.  
Se avesse potuto, Sam si sarebbe autodistrutto in quello stesso istante. Satana aveva appena massacrato un demone nel corpo di una ragazza tramite le sue stesse mani, lo aveva costretto a bere il suo sangue, e a lui era venuta un’erezione.  
_No_ , si disse. _Non sono io._  
Doveva essere Lucifero. L’erezione doveva essere sua. Dopotutto, condividevano lo stesso corpo. Per quanto suonasse disgustoso, era normale che l’eccitazione del Diavolo si manifestasse in quel modo nel corpo che possedeva.  
“Mi dispiace deluderti, Sam”, rise Lucifero. “Ma non mi sarebbe possibile avere un’erezione nel corpo di un tramite la cui anima è ancora presente al suo interno, a meno che anch’esso non sia eccitato”. Lucifero gli strizzo l’occhio nello specchio. “D’ora in poi, le tue avventure sono le mie, partner”.  
Sam voleva riprendere il controllo del corpo giusto il tempo di vomitare. La sua mente ritornò indietro, al giorno del suo primo incontro con il Diavolo. Lucifero gli si era presentato come Jessica e – Dio, Sam voleva lavarsi la bocca con l’acido al ricordo – lo aveva baciato. E Sam, Sam che non aveva idea di chi fosse in realtà, aveva risposto al bacio.  
Non si era mai sentito così violato. Certo, era già stato baciato contro la sua volontà altre volte – da Ruby, Meg e persino dalla Donna in Bianco. Ma nessuna di loro si era presentata indossando il volto dell’amore della sua vita.  
Ovviamente, quel bacetto impallidiva all’essere posseduto da Satana. Lucifero era dentro di lui, letteralmente.  
“Vorresti smetterla di guardarmi lì”, grugnì Sam, infastidito e spaventato dalla lussuria negli occhi di Lucifero mentre osservava la parte bassa dello specchio. E se Lucifero guardava, anche lui era costretto a farlo.  
Con suo orrore, Lucifero mosse una mano a toccare il cavallo dei pantaloni. Strinse con forza, facendo gemere il Sam nello specchio. Il volto del Diavolo, invece, non si scompose minimamente.  
“C-che cosa stai facendo?”, domandò Sam, nel panico.  
“Sono eoni che non provo niente del genere. Mi ero quasi scordato di come funziona l’apparato riproduttivo degli esseri umani”, ammise Lucifero. “Non un gran numero di ragazze, dopo Lilith”. Scrollò le spalle. “Papà mi ha fatto rinchiudere e be’... prova tu a scoparti qualcuno attraverso le sbarre”.  
Lucifero strinse più forte finché non fece male. Lui e Sam gemettero allo stesso momento per ragioni differenti.  
“Dimenticavo quanto è bella la sensazione”, sospirò Lucifero. Ridacchiò. “Probabilmente l’unica parte degli umani che mio padre abbia costruito decentemente”.  
Lucifero iniziò a sbottonare i jeans.  
“Fermo!”, esclamò Sam. Il volto nello specchio arrossì furiosamente. “Non puoi farlo”.  
Lucifero inarcò un sopracciglio. “Posso fare quello che mi pare, Sam. Tu mi hai lasciato entrare. Questo è il mio corpo adesso”, sottolineò.  
“Non ho detto sì a questo!”, sbottò Sam.  
Lucifero abbassò leggermente i pantaloni e liberò il membro quasi totalmente eretto dai boxer. Il volto nello specchio divenne se possibile ancora più rosso.  
“Non essere sciocco, ragazzino. Quando hai deciso di lasciarmi entrare, hai detto di sì a me, a ogni parte di me. Incluso questo”.  
Sam non seppe come ribattere. Era vero. Aveva pronunciato quel sì consapevole di star dando se stesso al Diavolo. Certo, non si era mai immaginato che il famoso arcangelo potesse avere degli interessi così… mondani. Ma dopotutto era di Satana che si stava parlando.  
“Non farlo”, supplicò infine. “Per favore”.  
Lucifero lo ignorò. Strinse le dita attorno all’erezione e cominciò a pompare a un ritmo lento e costante.  
Sam, nello specchio, serrò le labbra per non farsi sfuggire nemmeno un suono. Era una sensazione stranissima. Il suo corpo si stava masturbando senza che lui avesse un minimo di controllo. Era impossibilitato a chiudere gli occhi, costretto a guardare il se stesso nello specchio ansimare e mordersi le labbra, mentre il suo corpo era realmente fermo e calmo. Ma la cosa peggiore era Lucifero. Sam poteva sentire il suo piacere montare insieme al proprio. Le immagini della morte di Rachel lampeggiarono nella sua mente e seppe che il Diavolo le stava usando per masturbarsi. Quelle e l’espressione devastata del volto nello specchio.  
Lucifero strinse la virilità con forza e Sam si lasciò scappare un mugolio di dolore e piacere in egual misura. Lucifero reclinò all’indietro il capo e si lasciò andare a un sospiro osceno.  
“Basta, smettila!”, gridò Sam, incapace di sopportare oltre.  
“Va tutto bene, Sammy”, gli disse il Diavolo con una voce falsamente rassicurante. “Sta’ buono e rilassati. Mi prenderò cura di te. So di che cosa hai bisogno”.  
Era più che imbarazzante. Era mortificante. Sam non aveva mai provato così tanta vergogna in vita sua come nel vedere se stesso nello specchio, accaldato e sudato, gemere per il piacere che Lucifero gli stava dando.  
Una parola sorse nella sua mente per quello che l’arcangelo gli stava facendo, ma la scacciò subito via. No. Non era quello. Non poteva essere. Stava esagerando.  
Per fortuna, Lucifero non fece commenti a riguardo. Accelerò il ritmo e Sam sentì avvicinarsi il climax.  
“N-no...”, boccheggiò.  
Non voleva venire. Il pensiero che il suo corpo avesse un orgasmo per una combinazione del tocco del Diavolo e l’eccitazione per aver strappato la gola alla sua prima ragazza gli appariva profondamente sbagliato.  
Cercò di opporsi in qualsiasi modo. Si scagliò contro i muri della sua prigione mentale, gridò contro Lucifero, tentò di distrarlo in tutti i modi da quanto stava facendo. Invece di fermare Lucifero, la cosa sembrò eccitarlo ancora di più.  
“Adoro il modo in cui… la tua anima si agita… come un topolino spaventato”, ansimò Lucifero. Rise, senza fiato. “È perfetto. Tu, il mio vero tramite… e io...” Lucifero gemette rumorosamente. “È tutto…” Grugnì. “È tutto come dovrebbe essere, Sammy!”  
Invece di concretizzare il suo pensiero in parole attraverso lo specchio, Sam preferì indirizzarlo direttamente al Diavolo – temeva come la sua voce sarebbe apparsa; probabilmente roca e bisognosa.  
_Non chiamarmi Sammy!_ , pensò, furibondo.  
Lui e Lucifero raggiunsero insieme l’orgasmo. Sam non riuscì a fermare un gemito mentre Lucifero emise un verso gutturale, da bestia, ma riuscì in qualche modo a non chiudere gli occhi, obbligando Sam a guardare se stesso durante il climax. Il suo seme – o era di Lucifero? – schizzò sullo specchio e sull’immagine riflessa di Sam.  
Calato l’orgasmo, sia lui che Lucifero mantennero un silenzio interrotto solo dagli ansiti per quasi un minuto. Poi, Lucifero si ricompose e risistemò i pantaloni.  
Erano due immagini identiche e contrastanti, constatò Sam. Da un lato c’era Lucifero, dritto, insanguinato ma ancora dignitoso, il volto disteso e il respiro nuovamente regolare. Tradiva potere e sicurezza. Dall’altro lato c’era Sam, l’immagine nello specchio. Non era nient’altro che un’ombra, debole, pietosa. Coperto di sangue come Lucifero, ma anche dello sperma che aveva macchiato lo specchio, il volto arrossato e sfatto, le gambe tremanti, il respiro accelerato.  
“Ti è piaciuto, Sammy?”, chiese Lucifero con un largo sorriso.  
“Ti ho detto di non chiamarmi così, brutto bastardo”, disse Sam cercando di suonare minaccioso. Il suo sforzo fu però rovinato quando la sua voce si ruppe all’ultima parola.  
_Perché?_ , pensò disperato. _Perché mi fai questo? Perché io?_  
Lucifero sospirò. Di nuovo sembrò triste e comprensivo, come la prima volta che Sam lo aveva incontrato. Al tempo ci era quasi cascato. Adesso invece aveva il Diavolo dentro di sé e sapeva che era tutta una recita.  
“Non vedi, Sam? Non vedi come siamo perfetti l’uno per l’altro?”, disse l’arcangelo con dolcezza.  
La sua Grazia carezzò l’anima del ragazzo, che per risposta si ritrasse maggiormente in sé.  
“Tu sei stato fatto per me”, insistette Lucifero. Sorrise. “Il mio unico dono da Dio. Siamo destinati a essere insieme, a portare l’Apocalisse insieme”.  
“No”, disse l’immagine riflessa con le lacrime agli occhi. “No”. Il labbro di Sam tremò. “Non mi importa se sono il tuo tramite. Riuscirò a sconfiggerti e a fermare l’Apocalisse. Riuscirò a liberarmi di te”.  
Lucifero roteò gli occhi.  
“Sam, sei sempre stato tu il fratello intelligente, perciò rifletti un attimo. Se in qualche modo tu riuscissi a riprendere il controllo e a saltare nella Gabbia come nel tuo piano eroico – è impossibile, ma mettiamo pure che tu ci riesca – finiresti rinchiuso con me per l’eternità. In caso contrario, governeremo la Terra insieme. Per sempre. Comunque vada, non ti libererai mai di me”.  
Sam chinò la testa, sconfitto. Il Diavolo non lo avrebbe mai lasciato, né gli avrebbe permesso di morire. La sua unica speranza a quel punto era Michele. Pregò che l’arcangelo riuscisse a uccidere Lucifero, e lui insieme.  
“Non ci conterei, Sam”, ribatté Lucifero. Il Diavolo diede al spalle allo specchio e Sam fu ancora una volta privo di voce.  
“Il che mi ricorda… il momento è quasi giunto”. Lucifero sorrise. “È ora di andare a incontrare il mio fratellone”.  
Un battito d’ali, e lo specchio rifletté l’immagine di una stanza vuota.


	3. Terzo Cerchio

**_Golosi_ **

Un’eternità rinchiuso nella Gabbia del Diavolo.  
Sam non aveva mai compreso pienamente il senso di queste parole fino a quel momento.  
_Andrà tutto bene, Dean. Ce l’ho in pugno._  
La fossa si era spalancata nel terreno del cimitero, ruggendo come un predatore affamato. Un vento fortissimo lo sospingeva verso la gola buia e senza fondo che minacciava di ingoiarlo.  
Sam era terrificato, ma aveva sconfitto la sua paura. Diamine, aveva sconfitto il Diavolo. Aveva fatto la cosa giusta: si era gettato dritto nelle fauci del mostro, trascinando Michele – e Adam – con sé. Aveva salvato Dean e il resto del mondo.  
In quell’istante, mentre saltava verso l’ignoto, l’ultima immagine del volto distrutto di Dean davanti agli occhi, una parte di lui era stata felice. Era la fine, aveva pensato. Aveva compiuto l’estremo sacrificio, redimendosi così dai suoi errori passati. Finalmente sarebbe stato in pace.  
Si sbagliava di grosso.  
La discesa nelle viscere dell’Inferno fu lunga e dolorosa. Dolore – fu la prima cosa che conobbe nella Gabbia. Nel momento in cui Lucifero venne strappato fuori dal suo corpo e Sam colpì il pavimento duro della prigione, la sua eternità di tormenti ebbe inizio.  
Il primo giorno nella Gabbia non ebbe modo di guardarsi attorno. Ebbe appena il tempo di processare l’ambiente chiuso e spaventoso, sebbene più spazioso di quanto si immaginasse, dalla forma cubica.  
Lucifero e Michele, fuori dai tramiti, erano pura luce ed energia. Sam commise l’errore di guardare verso di loro e fu immediatamente accecato. Urlò, premendosi le mani sugli occhi pressoché carbonizzati. La consapevolezza di essere diventato cieco lo sconvolse nel profondo e se avesse potuto avrebbe pianto.  
Il dolore fu nulla in confronto a ciò che seguì.  
Il suo grido doveva aver attirato l’attenzione degli arcangeli, perché Sam avvertì la potenza del loro sguardo concentrarsi su di lui. Era terrificante.  
“Sam...”, pronunciò Lucifero con voce tremante d’ira.  
“Lurido mortale!”, tuonò Michele. “Sei stato tu a farmi questo!”  
La furia combinata dei due arcangeli si abbatté sul corpo e l’anima di Sam, lacerando, distruggendo, bruciando. Sam urlò e urlò e urlò. Per dieci secondi fu pura agonia. Poi ogni sensazione si spense e il giovane Winchester sprofondò in una pacifica oscurità.  
Purtroppo, come scoprì presto, all’Inferno non poteva morire. Si risvegliò il giorno dopo nella Gabbia, tutto intero e nuovamente in possesso della vista. Questa volta, memore del giorno precedente, tenne gli occhi ben chiusi. Poteva udire Lucifero e Michele combattere a pochi metri da lui e da qualche parte c’era Adam che piangeva.  
Sam provò un senso di pietà per il suo mezzo fratello. Il ragazzo non c’entrava nulla, era stato sfortunato ad essere usato come tramite da Michele prima e trascinato nella Gabbia da Sam poi. In effetti, Adam era l’unico dei quattro prigionieri a essere veramente innocente.  
Sam voleva andare a consolarlo, ma non ne ebbe la possibilità. La scena del giorno prima di ripeté. Come gli arcangeli si accorsero della sua presenza, lo distrussero all’istante.  
Lo stesso accadde il giorno dopo. E quello dopo. E quello dopo ancora.  
Ando avanti così per nove giorni. Il decimo, Sam si svegliò e c’era silenzio. Timoroso, aprì gli occhi, soltanto per trovare la Gabbia vuota. Provò sollievo per un momento prima di andare nel panico: e se Michele e Lucifero fossero riusciti a scappare?  
Si mise in piedi.  
“C’è nessuno?”, chiamò, tentennante.  
“Ben svegliato, Sam”, disse una voce familiare alle sue spalle. “Dormito bene?”  
Sam deglutì e si voltò.  
Questa volta, nessuna luce gli bruciò gli occhi. Dovette sforzarsi per scorgere, attraverso la semi oscurità, Lucifero che gli sorrideva con la faccia familiare di Nick.  
“Dove sono Michele e Adam?”  
“In qualche posto dove non ci disturberanno”, replicò Lucifero. Quando Sam apparve confuso, sbuffò. “Potrei spiegartelo, ma sarebbe uno spreco di tempo. Non capiresti comunque. Diciamo solo che la Gabbia è più complessa di quanto tu creda”.  
“Quindi loro sono ancora…?”  
“Nella Gabbia? Sì”. Lucifero emise una breve risata amara. “Non è così facile scappare da qui”.  
Sam lo fissò in silenzio.  
Lucifero sollevò un sopracciglio. “Oh, questo?”, disse, allargando le braccia. Sam non si stupì che il Diavolo gli avesse letto nel pensiero.  
“Non sto possedendo veramente Nick. Il corpo del povero bastardo è distrutto. No, questo è solo un travestimento. Non c’è divertimento se mi presento a te splendente di luce angelica e gli occhi ti vanno subito a fuoco. O meglio...”  
Sam realizzò in quel momento di essere ancora tutto intero. Lucifero apparentemente aveva deciso di non disintegrarlo all’istante.  
_Dubito che lo abbia fatto per pura bontà di spirito_ , ragionò con un brivido.  
Lucifero fece un passo avanti e Sam arretrò, ripensando al modo in cui i due arcangeli avevano dilaniato la sua anima più e più volte.  
“Non mi fraintendere. Mi piacerebbe vederti bruciare”, continuò Lucifero. La voce dell’arcangelo divenne cupa di rabbia e i suoi occhi brillarono rossi come rubini. Sam sussultò. “Dopo quello che hai fatto, ti meriti questo e molto altro. Ma non c’è fretta. Abbiamo tutta l’eternità davanti”.  
Sam rabbrividì. Le parole del Diavolo lo inquietavano nel profondo. “Cosa vuoi farmi?”, trovò il coraggio di chiedere.  
Lucifero sorrise. I suoi occhi tornarono all’azzurro originale e si sfregò le mani in una caricatura dei cattivi dei cartoni animati. “Pensavo di cominciare con qualcosa di classico… catene, magari? Cosa ne pensi, Sam?”  
Sam serrò i pugni, pronto a combattere. “Provaci, bastardo”, lo sfidò.  
Non si sarebbe arreso, decise. Avrebbe usato quanto suo padre e Dean gli avevano insegnato per combattere il Diavolo.  
Lucifero ridacchiò. “Ooh, insolente… mi piace”.  
Si limitò a schioccare le dita. Un paio di catene comparvero dal nulla, legandosi agli avambracci di Sam. Sam si ritrovò a penzolare a venti centimetri dal suolo a braccia spalancate.  
Soffocò un grido sentendo i muscoli tirarsi e le ossa delle spalle scrocchiare minacciosamente.  
Satana ghignò. “Molto meglio”.  
Sam inspirò bruscamente quando un coltello apparve nella mano di Lucifero.  
“Allora… vogliamo cominciare?”

Fino a quel momento, ogni volta che Sam riprendeva conoscenza, per un istante era convinto di essere ancora sulla Terra, al sicuro con Dean. Poi si accorgeva del freddo o del pavimento duro su cui era sdraiato, o Lucifero cominciava a parlare o a canticchiare, e allora la consapevolezza colpiva Sam con la forza di un treno.  
Quel giorno fu diverso. Appena Sam tornò a esistere, seppe con certezza di essere nella Gabbia. Per cui non fu sorpreso nell’udire la voce del Diavolo, sebbene provò comunque un terrore cieco.  
“Sveglia svegliuccia, Sammy. È mattina!”  
Sentendosi come un condannato a morte, Sam aprì gli occhi.  
Lucifero era lì, seduto a gambe incrociate a pochi passi da lui, con un sorriso rilassato sulla faccia. Era il ritratto della serenità.  
Sam, a disagio nel trovarsi così vicino al suo torturatore, fece per alzarsi. Balenò nella sua mente il ricordo del giorno precedente e dovette controllare le proprie gambe per assicurarsi che sì, le ginocchia erano di nuovo al proprio posto e funzionanti.  
“Come vanno le ossa?”, domandò Lucifero, indovinando il suo pensiero.  
_Notevolmente meno sfracellate di ieri_ , pensò Sam.  
“Va’ all’inferno”, sbottò invece.  
Lucifero inarcò un sopracciglia. “Ci siamo già, coinquilino. Grazie a te, dovrei aggiungere”.  
Sam deglutì. Ogni qualvolta all’inizio della conversazione Lucifero gli ricordava di chi era la colpa se erano intrappolati nella Gabbia, in genere le cose prendevano una brutta piega per Sam.  
“Con che cosa giocheremo oggi?”, fece Lucifero, battendo le mani come un bambino contento per il suo nuovo giocattolo. “Uncini, coltelli o catene? Oppure potrei usarti come legna per il camino. Io ho un po’ di freddo, e tu?”  
Sam si irrigidì. Non aveva alcun dubbio che Lucifero avrebbe attuato la sua minaccia di bruciarlo vivo. Si era già dimostrato capace di fare cose orribili.  
Con amarezza, ricordò il suo primo incontro con il Diavolo, quando gli aveva offerto il mondo, e poi a Carthage, quando aveva promesso che non gli avrebbe mai fatto del male.  
“Fottiti”, sputò.  
Lucifero non si arrabbiò. Si limitò a inclinare il capo. “Mmh”, fece pensieroso. “Suppongo si possa fare”.  
Sam aggrottò la fronte, confuso. Non era la risposta che si sarebbe aspettato.  
Lucifero si alzò con calma e si avvicinò a lui con fare predatorio. Sam indietreggiò rapidamente di fronte alla sua espressione scura, affamata, da lupo.  
“Che cosa... che cosa vuoi fare?”, chiese. I suoi tentativi di mantenere la voce ferma fallirono miseramente.  
Arretrò finché non si trovò con le spalle al muro.  
Lucifero sorrise e si leccò le labbra. Non appena si fu avvicinato abbastanza, Sam scattò in avanti e cercò di colpirlo con un pugno. Lucifero lo bloccò senza sforzo. Strinse e strinse la presa sul suo polso finché non si udì uno schiocco.  
Sam gridò. Si dimenò, tirò calci, colpì Lucifero con l’altra mano, ma nulla servì a fargli lasciare la presa. Lucifero gli assestò un pugno nello stomaco che lo fece piegare su se stesso, poi lo colpì in faccia con forza tale da mandarlo a sbattere violentemente contro la parete alle sue spalle. Stordito, Sam sentì qualcosa di liquido e caldo scorrergli dalla nuca al collo.  
“Hai finito?”, fece Lucifero con impazienza.  
Gli afferrò anche l’altro braccio e boccò i polsi sopra la testa con una mano sola, mentre con l’altra gli strinse minacciosamente la gola. Per tutta risposta, Sam gli sputò in faccia.  
Lucifero non si scompose. Con il pollice si pulì in volto dalla saliva, quindi si portò il dito alle labbra e lo succhiò. “Mmh. Niente male”, commentò.  
Sam inorridì e rinnovò la propria lotta. Lucifero gli afferrò la faccia... e lo baciò.  
Sam si pietrificò per un secondo nel sentire le labbra gelide dell’altro premere contro le sue. Quindi emise un verso di protesta e tentò di voltare il capo, ma la mano di Lucifero stretta dolorosamente attorno alla sua mascella glielo impedì.  
Nella sua mente lampeggiò chiara un’idea di cosa Lucifero intendesse fargli.  
_No_ , si disse, rifiutando l’immagine rivoltante. _È impossibile. Perché farebbe una cosa del genere? Neppure lui potrebbe pensare di..._  
I suoi pensieri vennero interrotti da un dolore pungente alla mascella quando Lucifero aumentò la pressione esercitata con le dita, forzandolo ad aprire la bocca. La lingua del Diavolo scivolò dentro e Sam si accorse con un brivido che era biforcuta.  
Per Sam diventò sempre più difficoltoso respirare, tuttavia Lucifero non sembrava intenzionato a staccarsi. In un impeto di ribellione, gli morse la lingua.  
Lucifero ringhiò. Aumentò la presa sulla mascella fino a farla scricchiolare.  
Il grido di dolore di Sam fu soffocato dalla bocca dell’altro. La mascella rovinata non fu in grado di tenere la presa sulla lingua di Lucifero e cadde spalancata. Lucifero riprese a baciare Sam, che ora aveva in bocca un sapore orribile, un misto di sangue e saliva del Diavolo. Poi Lucifero gli conficcò i denti nel labbro con violenza.  
Sam gemette sentendo il labbro spaccarsi e il sangue fuoriuscire solo per essere succhiato dall’arcangelo.  
Finalmente Lucifero si staccò. Rimasero collegati da un filo di saliva.  
Sam trasse un respiro rauco e tossì, sputando sangue e saliva.  
“Visto?”, sibilò Lucifero. “Posso mordere anch’io”.  
Sam deglutì, ingoiando un po’ del suo stesso sangue. Sentiva liquidi corporei mischiati colargli lungo il mento. Voleva disperatamente pulirsi, ma la presa ferrea sui suoi polsi – di cui uno giudicò essere rotto – glielo impedì.  
“Tranquillo Sammy”, disse Lucifero falsamente rassicurante. “Ci penso io a ripulirti”.  
Sam ringhiò a questa nuova intrusione nella sua testa, ma una rapida stretta ai polsi lo avvisò di stare buono.  
Lucifero cominciò a leccare via il macello dal mento e dalle labbra di Sam, con il risultato, ovviamente, di farlo sentire ancora più sporco.  
Lucifero emise un mormorio di gola e diede una leccata alla guancia di Sam, il quale rispose con una smorfia di disgusto.  
“Sei delizioso”, gli sussurrò il Diavolo all’orecchio, causandogli un brivido. “Mi fai venire voglia di _mangiarti_ , ma ho un’idea migliore di cosa fare con il mio bel tramite… dopotutto esisti solamente per avermi dentro di te, no?”  
“S-smettila”, disse Sam sconvolto.  
Sussultò di dolore nel muovere la mascella incrinata.  
“Ma Sam”, ribatté Lucifero con un broncio infantilte, “ho appena cominciato”.  
“P-perché mi f-fai questo?”  
Sam voleva capire. Se stava per essere violentato, almeno voleva sapere il perché. Lucifero ci pensò su.  
“Mmh. Primo, mi piace il tuo corpo. È straordinariamente ben fatto per appartenere a un umano”, spiegò. “Secondo, farti soffrire è divertente – e te lo meriti. Terzo...” Lucifero si guardò attorno con aria cospiratoria, quindi si chinò per bisbigliare all’orecchio del cacciatore come se stesse per rivelare un grande segreto. “Sono Satana”.  
Sam si lasciò sfuggire un lamento disperato. Lucifero ridacchiò. Mise la mano libera sul suo fianco e iniziò ad alternare lingua e denti sul collo del ragazzo. Di tanto in tanto emetteva mugolii vogliosi.  
Sam serrò le palpebre, cercando disperatamente ignorare quanto stesse accadendo. Non poté evitare un fremito quando il Diavolo gli succhiò il lobo dell’orecchio.  
“Qualcuno è sensibile”, ridacchiò Lucifero.  
Sam divenne tutto rosso e non rispose, deciso ad assentarsi. Forse, se evitava qualunque reazione, Lucifero avrebbe lasciato perdere.  
La camicia gli fu strappata di dosso e Sam dovette conficcarsi i denti nel labbro, dove era già stato morso, per impedirsi di imprecare. Si concentrò sul dolore – al labbro, alla mascella, ai polsi – piuttosto che sulle mani di Satana sul suo corpo.  
La bocca di Lucifero scese a succhiargli un capezzolo. Pur di non gemere, Sam si morse il labbro così forte che il sangue riprese a colargli lungo il mento.  
“Mmh”, mugolò Lucifero, continuando a succhiare. Poi la sua mano scese fino alla cintura del giovane Winchester.  
“No!”, gridò Sam, incapace di tacere più a lungo.  
Riprese a dimenarsi come un folle. Non poteva sopportare che una cosa del genere accadesse a lui. Non a lui. Lui era un Winchester, era un cacciatore alto e forte, non un ragazzino spaventato. Per tutta la sua vita era stato addestrato a difendersi.  
Combatté con tutte le sue forze. La cintura venne via ugualmente, con una risatina da parte del Diavolo.  
La realizzazione della propria impotenza arrivò come un valanga, investendolo in tutto il suo orrore. Il suo coraggio e forza di volontà si dissolsero in un attimo.  
“Fermati”, riuscì a balbettare. “Ti prego”.  
_Tutto ma non questo_ , pensava intanto. _Piuttosto la tortura. Cento volte, piuttosto la tortura._  
Lucifero si fermò e per un momento Sam osò sperare che avesse cambiato idea. Invece, Satana sollevò un sopracciglio.  
“Ora, perché mai dovrei risparmiarti? Tu non hai esitato quando ci hai rinchiusi nella Gabbia...”  
Gli occhi di Lucifero si fecero rossi di furia e la stretta sui polsi di Sam aumentò a dismisura. Sam si ritrovò a urlare mentre sentiva anche l’altro polso spezzarsi. Lacrime di dolore gli scivolarono lungo le guance.  
“Non avevo altra scelta!”, singhiozzò.  
Una parte di sé lo rimproverò perché cercava di giustificarsi con il Diavolo. Aveva fatto la cosa giusta, saltando nella Gabbia. Aveva salvato Dean e tutto il mondo.  
_Perché io?_ , rispose disperata un’altra parte di sé nella sua testa.  
Lucifero ringhiò e lo scaraventò a terra. “Avevi una scelta eccome, ragazzo!”  
Sam cadde di faccia, andando a sbattere la mascella malandata, ma almeno Lucifero non lo stava più toccando. Si portò i polsi rotti al petto e, dopo essersi cullato per un secondo, cercò di alzarsi facendo leva sui gomiti.  
“Potevi scegliere _me_!”  
Lucifero lo rovesciò sulla schiena con un calcio allo stomaco.  
“Ti ho offerto tutto. Avresti potuto avere il mondo, diventare il padrone indiscusso dell’universo. Avrei riportato indietro la tua famiglia, papà, mammina, persino la tua puttanella bionda”.  
Sam ringhiò nel sentire Jessica definita in quel modo, soltanto per ricevere un altro calcio.  
“Avresti potuto avere me”, continuò Lucifero. “Saresti stato il mio re”.  
Sam si stupì alla nota di rammarico nella sua voce; l’ennesimo colpo tuttavia lo convinse che la furia dell’arcangelo superava di gran lunga qualsiasi accenno di dispiacere.  
Lucifero camminò freneticamente in circolo attorno a Sam, come un lupo pronto ad avventarsi sulla preda. I suoi occhi color rubino erano semplicemente terrificanti.  
“Io non voglio niente da te”, guaì Sam.  
Respirare si era fatto difficile. Tossì, sputando sangue.  
Imprecò tra sé. Nel calciarlo, Lucifero doveva avergli spezzato una costola.  
Prima che potesse reagire, Lucifero si avventò su di lui. Sam si ritrovò schiacciato a terra dal peso del Diavolo che gli si mise a cavalcioni.  
“Be’, è un peccato, perché stai per ricevere _qualcosa_ ”, minacciò Lucifero con un sorriso malato. “E posso prometterti che farà male”.  
Sam si contorse, cercando di sfuggire al peso dell’angelo caduto mentre le mani di quest’ultimo indugiavano sul suo petto nudo, infierendo in particolare sulle abrasioni, per poi fermarsi all’orlo dei jeans.  
“Non sei obbligato a farlo”, tentò Sam un’ultima volta, sebbene ormai avesse capito che implorare era inutile.  
“Hai avuto la tua chance, Sammy”, ribatté infatti Lucifero. “Adesso ti distruggerò. Consumerò la tua anima finché di te non sarà rimasto più nulla”.  
Sam tremò e Satana inspirò profondamente. “Oh, Sam, la tua paura ha un odore così… _buono_. Semplicemente irresistibile”.  
Sam voleva scappare ma era impossibile, così si accontentò di una lotta disperata.  
Lucifero gli sbottonò i jeans e abbassò la zip. Sam, sebbene non avesse mangiato nulla da un sacco di tempo – ventitré giorni, se aveva contato correttamente – sentì il bisogno di vomitare.  
Il peso del Diavolo sulle ginocchia gli impediva di calciarlo via. Tentò di graffiargli il volto con le mani – tirargli un pugno era fuori discussione con i polsi rotti. Lucifero sibilò infastidito. Afferrò la mano destra di Sam e gli spezzò tre dita di netto.  
Sam gettò indietro il capo e ululò.  
“Povero piccolo Sammy”, sospirò Lucifero, stringendogli una coscia con possessività. “Povero illuso, crede ancora di poter scappare”, commentò, rivolto a nessuno in particolare.  
Poi la mano di Lucifero era sulla virilità di Sam.  
Sam fece una smorfia e soffocò un grugnito mentre veniva stritolato.  
Per un momento, si domandò se Lucifero avesse intenzione di strapparglielo via. Invece, Lucifero cominciò ad accarezzarlo mentre con la bocca ritornò a tormentare l’orecchio di Sam.  
“Merda”, grugnì Sam nel sentire se stesso diventare duro.  
Respirò a fondo, cercando di calmarsi, di ignorare la mano su di sé e la bocca che ora era scesa a mordicchiargli un capezzolo. Si rifiutava di avere un’erezione, non se era causata dal Diavolo, senza il suo consenso.  
Al suo corpo non poteva fregarne di meno.  
Un calore focoso gli divampò nel ventre. Si espanse, scuotendogli le membra, mischiandosi al dolore martellante delle ossa rotte, che, assurdamente, sembrava alimentarlo ancora di più. Si ritrovò a supplicare il suo corpo di non reagire, e a imprecare contro di esso quando quello fece di testa sua.  
_Dannato corpo_ , pensò. E poi: _Che razza di mostro prova piacere nell’essere sessualmente assalito da Satana?_  
Nella sua mente lampeggiò inevitabilmente il ricordo di quando Lucifero lo aveva costretto a masturbarsi di fronte allo specchio. Era stato umiliante e aveva corroso la sua anima come acido, ma persino quell’orrore era stato meglio di quanto gli si prospettava adesso.  
Lucifero morse il capezzolo con forza e fu come se un nervo lo collegasse dritto all’inguine di Sam, che gemette ad alta voce.  
Lucifero rise vittorioso nel sentirlo pienamente duro nella sua presa. Sam avvampò di vergogna. Appena l’arcangelo si spostò dalle sue giniocchia, cercò di calciarlo.  
Lucifero gli afferrò le gambe, le piegò e lo costrinse ad allargarle. Ci si infilò in mezzo, impedendo così a Sam di richiuderle.  
“Sta’ buono, Sam”, ordinò il Diavolo. Gli accarezzò il ventre con dolcezza. “Se fai il bravo e lo prendi come il cacciatore forte e coraggioso che sei, te lo farò piacere”. Si chinò a sfiorargli l’orecchio con le labbra gelide. “Anche se non te lo meriti”.  
Incapace di incrociare lo sguardo bramoso del suo assalitore, Sam rivolse lo sguardo al soffitto della Gabbia.  
Ci fu la sensazione disgustosa di una punta dura e smussata contro la sua apertura, seguita dal dolore quando questa cominciò a entrare. Lucifero gli afferrò i fianchi con entrambe le mani e, con la sua forza disumana da arcangelo, lo penetrò in un’unica spinta.  
Sam urlò, spaccato in due.  
Gli occhi gli si annacquarono mentre il Diavolo spingeva, e spingeva, e spingeva, strappando le sue pareti interne. Lucifero sembrava enorme, troppo grande per starci, eppure l’arcangelo continuò a spingere finché non fu completamente dentro di lui.  
L’attrito, poi, era terribile. Sam poteva sentire le sue pareti interne venire lacerate dalla violenza con cui erano strofinate dal membro duro dell’altro. A un certo punto l’attrito diminuì un po’, e nello stesso momento Sam sentì un calore scivolargli lungo la fessura delle natiche. Suppose che fosse sangue.  
La sua mente volò fuori da lì, su fino alla Terra. Si rifugiò nei ricordi di una vita migliore. Non Jessica e Stanford – faceva troppo male pensare ai suoi sogni di una vita normale – quanto piuttosto l’Impala e i lego nel condizionatore, Bobby e il suo affetto burbero, perfino Castiel, con la sua stranezza un po’ buffa e il cuore d’oro.  
E Dean, ovviamente. Il modo in cui suo fratello rideva, il calore dei rari abbracci, il profumo della sua giacca di pelle.  
Dean era salvo, si ripeté. Dean stava bene ed era al sicuro, probabilmente impegnato a rifarsi una vita con Lisa e Ben.  
Si aggrappò al ricordo di suo fratello come a un’ancora per tutta la durata dell’assalto – dello _stupro_ , perché questo era ciò che gli stava accadendo e non c’era motivo di negarlo, o di nascondersi dietro a sinonimi e giri di parole. Gli rese più sopportabili i baci del Diavolo, le sue mani sui suoi fianchi, la sua presenza dentro di sé. Gli rese quasi possibile ignorare la sua voce intrisa d’odio e di desiderio quando gli sussurrò all’orecchio cose oscene.  
L’orgasmo arrivò inaspettato. Lo attraversò con una potenza di una scarica elettrica. Sam si inarcò al tocco di Lucifero, premendo il proprio corpo contro quello gelido dell’altro, e spalancò la bocca in un grido inarticolato.  
Crollò, spossato. Il dolore bussò nuovamente alla porta. Era ovunque, nelle ossa rotte, nei morsi sulla sua pelle, e soprattutto dentro di sé, dove Lucifero continuava a muoversi, a sfregare contro le ferite che sanguivano profusamente. E quando anche il Diavolo venne gridando il suo nome, Sam non riuscì più a fermare le lacrime.  
Aveva creduto di essere forte. Era stato convinto di essere un eroe, quando si era gettato nella Gabbia, salvando suo fratello, salvando il mondo. Ma adesso era chiaro: non c’era niente di eroico in lui. Era patetico. Era disperato. Era debole più di quanto fosse mai stato, e non c’era più suo fratello a salvarlo.  
Neppure il ricordo di suo fratello bastò a consolarlo, perché Dean era irraggiungibile, perché Sam era dannato per sempre.  
Un’eternità rinchiuso nella Gabbia del Diavolo.  
Sentì il tocco leggero di labbra fredde su di sé e pensò che il Diavolo lo avrebbe divorato.


End file.
